An Agent Unlike Any Other
by Michigangster
Summary: A new agent has come to Project Freelancer and this one has an Ability- she can create fire, shields, and change her form. But when questions arise about where and how she actually got her Ability and what happens to her next, things change around Project Freelancer. Serious OC-insert. No romantic relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So after A LOT of thought, I decided to continue this story. However, I did make a few changes, only one of them major, so please reread this chapter. The next three will come out soon after minor edits. Michigan was just too OP too soon. If you have not read Animal Bonds, I highly recommend you do that. Again, I don't plan on explaining anything that is explained there, unless you want a small explanation because you didn't really like Animal Bonds. Thank you!

"What do you think is going on?" Freelancer Agent Washington asked the other men with him. One wore dark purple armor with green accents. He was the tallest of the group. Next to him stood the shortest, with tan armor that had silver markings. His helmet was in his hands and his short, styled brown hair rose both in the front on purpose and the back as a result of helmet hair. Last was Wash himself. His own armor was grey with yellow and he found his height smack dab in the middle of the other two.

"I don't know." York shrugged as a fourth person walked up. They were clad in light blue armor that was a different style than the others. "Hey, Carolina." York greeted her.

She nodded at him. "It might have to do with the pod that arrived a few weeks back." She was referring to the small transport pod that had docked at the _Mother of Invention_. No one had seen who had arrived, but they were all curious. Project Freelancer was still relatively new and it was entirely possible that it was a new agent, although they hadn't had one in a while.

The purple one, North, spoke up. "I could see that."

Wash seemed to be about to say something when a door opened again and group of young animals trotted in. A grey husky practically slammed into North's legs joyously before jumping on him. The agent laughed and ruffed up the fur of the ecstatic dog.

A much calmer wolf walked up close on the heels of the husky and circled York before sitting in front of him. The agent stroked the wolf's head, who shifted until York's hand was just behind his ear.

Wash's jaguar made her way over to him and rubbed herself against his legs, purring loudly. He watched her before squatting down and petting her fur, allowing her to rub herself over more of him.

Last, a young looking grizzly bear walked over to Carolina and stood by her side. Carolina's fingers touched his head but that was about all the exchange between the two amounted up to. York was convinced that she was secretly very affectionate towards him and simply refused to show it. Wash had taken him up on the bet.

Wash straightened up as Maine and Wyoming walked in with a hyena and a large lizard. Not far behind them was Florida with his alligator, Atucus.

"Hello, chaps." Wyoming greeted them as Atucus took off in an odd run towards them before sprawling across York's feet.

The tan soldier shook his head and scratched the alligator affectionately. "Hey there, Atucus." The wolf with him only stared at York's hand until he put his other on the canine's head. "Yes, hello, Timber."

By this point, the three men had gotten to their small group and Atucus promptly went back to Florida.

"Do any of you know why we're here?" Florida asked.

North shook his head. "No, although Carolina thinks it has something to do with the pod that came in."

Maine spoke up and the hyena that stood by him let out a grunt. "I agree."

"Hey, where are South and Connie?" Wash asked. "I haven't seen-"

He was cut off by the door opening and those very people stepped through. South's orangutan, Pongo, was on her back, arms wrapped around her neck. Teba, Connie's hawk, flew close to them. She landed on Connie's shoulder, the agent taking the sudden weight with practiced ease.

"Oh." Wash said softly. At his feet, Noca purred softly.

"When is the Director going to get here?" South asked.

The others could only shrug. They stood quietly before the husky, unable to hold still, leapt forward onto Noca. Wash stepped back as the small jaguar rolled underneath the husky and bit down on his ear. The two began to wrestle, the husky making weird groans and whines.

North shook his head. "Chukcha…"

The husky stopped and looked up at the sound of his name. He wagged his tail, only to be distracted when Noca bit down on his leg and the two went back to playing. Eventually, the ball of animal made its way over to Timber and Chukcha promptly grabbed onto the wolf, dragging him into the fight. After a moment of playing, Timber disengaged himself from Noca and looked at the young bear. They stared at each other for a moment before Timber seemed to shrug and go back to playing, much to Noca and Chukcha's delight.

"Ursus, you can play." Carolina told the bear. The young grizzly looked up at her, then stood and walked over to the playing animals. They stopped and stared at him, before Chukcha, ever the frisky one, darted forward with a whine and crouched down, begging to play. Ursus waved a large paw at him and Chukcha darted in. Noca and Timber leapt in almost immediately after and the four descended into play.

The other animals only watched, either being uninterested like Teba and Pongo, the orangutan, or happier with their agent, like Atucus was.

The doors slid open again and the four animals instantly pulled apart, dashing to the sides of their agents, who were already at attention. Wash could see Noca from the corner of his eye sit with her shoulder nearly touching his leg. The other animals did the same, both agents and partners coming to attention as three more people entered the room.

The two in front, Wash recognized: the Director and the Counselor. The person who walked behind them, though, he had never seen before. They were wearing dark green armor, like the forests Wash had grown up around. He was also pretty short. Unlike the other agents, he had no partner. So, apparently this was a new addition to the team.

"This is Agent Michigan." The Director introduced. "She will be joining us." Ah, so "he" was a girl.

"I trust that you will all make her feel welcome and show her around." The Counselor added.

"Her testing is in fifteen minutes. One of you can show her where to go." The Director continued before turning and walking out of the room. The Counselor followed him, leaving the nine agents and animals alone with the new Agent Michigan.

"I'm North, nice to meet you." Of course, Wash thought, North was the first to step forward and greet her.

She nodded at him. "You too." She shook his offered hand, and like the doors of a subway opening, they all moved forward and introduced themselves to her. She seemed nervous, but then again, most people would be.

Carolina watched her carefully. She was timid and almost afraid of them, so much so that Carolina was uncertain just how she had gotten into Project Freelancer.

"Where's your animal?" South cut in on the formalities.

"Oh, um, they apparently need more observation? I don't know, but they should be here by the end of today." Michigan shrugged.

Carolina raised an eyebrow. That was…odd.

"We should probably start walking over." Wyoming put in.

Carolina nodded her agreement and waited while the others walked ahead. She watched as Chukcha jumped around the new agent's feet. North apologized for him, but she didn't seem to mind. When she told him it was fine, Carolina could almost hear the smile in her voice. That soon left, and she went back to being nervous.

"So, when did you get here?" Connie asked her.

Michigan looked at her. "About a month ago."

Carolina could hear North's surprise. "Where have you been?"

"Here, training. The Director wanted to work with me before I met you guys, I guess." She shrugged. Carolina frowned. She seemed uncertain about a lot of things.

"Why would he work with only you?" Wash asked.

The new agent looked at him, then at the rest of them. "You mean, he didn't tell you anything about me?"

They all shook their heads, a few "no"s chorused in. Why would the Director need to tell them anything?

Carolina could hear Michigan's grimace. "Oh. It's…it's easier to show you why, rather than explain it."

The other agents exchanged looks. What did that mean? By this point, they had arrived to the training rink and stood just outside the entrance.

"Can you show us now?" Florida asked cautiously.

"I would rather wait to be in there." She gestured towards the door.

The doors opened when Wyoming pushed the button and she stepped in, pulling her gloves off and exhaling deeply. The agents all looked at each other again, before nearly running to the viewing deck.

Apparently the Director was waiting for them to get there before starting the program because he and the Counselor stood there patiently. York saluted, as did the rest, then made his way over to the windows after the Director nodded his recognition.

Down in the rink, Agent Michigan stood at parade rest, patiently waiting to begin. Although, with how jittery she was, he doubted that she was truly patient and at ease.

The Counselor leaned forward and spoke into the microphone. "Just as we have done before. Begin."

Instantly, three turrets sprang out of the ground. At the same time her left leg moved forward and both knees bent. Her bare hands came apart and up. She looked ready for hand to hand combat…against a turret. York saw Wash look at North, who shrugged. York snuck a look at Carolina. She was watching intensely with no visual reaction.

York looked back down in time to see… at first he didn't know what. Fire shot out from her left hand and onto the nearest turret while her other hand moved in a circle around her body. In its wake, something green shimmered. The bullets bounced harmlessly off it- a shield. York stared at the fire. Sure enough, it burned the turret up quickly- and it did come from her hand. Her gloveless hand.

"Woah!" York shouted.

"What is that?" Wash demanded, leaning forward.

Carolina again remained silent, although York could tell from her body language she was impressed.

Down in the rink, the remaining two turrets began to move as she pulled her attention to the next one. They rotated in circles around and above her. She took a moment, then aimed her fire at the track that the turrets moved on. Flicking her hand up, the fire hit the track, then followed it up in a thin line until it reached the turret. With a tightening of her fist, the fire consumed the turret.

York and the others watched in awe as the fire, still burning on the turret, split. One part remained while the other followed the metal onto the last turret. That turret lit up as well. The entire time, she had a shield surrounding herself and never got touched.

The fire soon left the turrets and launched back at her. Her shield went down and the flames went back to her hand to rest there, engulfing that fist before dying away. No more bullets hailed down.

The turrets remained, possibly unable to move anymore. Three hatches opened and three combat robots rolled out. York grimaced. Combat 'bots were a bitch.

However, she didn't falter as she sent the flames towards them, splitting the fire again. The fire didn't seem to have any effect and York realized that the robots were protected against her flames.

She seemed to realize this too and the fire dissipated as she ran forward, moving very fast, despite weaving from side to side. She reached the first bot- and jumped over it, twisting in the air. She landed just behind it and rebounded on top of it. Michigan's hands gripped its head and twisted. York could imagine the squeal of metal on metal and the sound of wires being pulled apart as the head came off. She tossed it aside and jumped off as the bot fell to the ground.

The other two 'bots had been watching and their heads condensed down into their bodies- no grip there. She didn't falter. Instead, she ran forward again and her right hand shot forward like a knife. It broke through the chest plate of the nearest bot and York watched as the flames reappeared. The bot was destroyed from the inside out and she pulled her hand out- only to have the last bot ram her from behind, it's claw-like hands gripping her arms. Immediately, they caught fire and she grabbed the chest plate. The bot didn't notice, but York could see the cracks appear on her armor where the claws gripped. He resisted a whistle. The 'bots had never done that before.

He glanced at the Director- the man wasn't concerned, though the Counselor did seem a little nervous.

"Director, perhaps-" The Counselor began to voice his thoughts.

"We will let the test continue." The Director interrupted him. York got the sense from the Counselor's rigid, tight expression that her testing had never gone this far.

Down in the rink, she was still struggling. Suddenly, there was a burst of dark green pieces everywhere. The bot had broken through her armor. Still, she didn't seem to cry out. Instead, even from the distance, York could see something flash in her eyes.

Her entire body became engulfed in flames and she pushed backwards, falling on top of the combat bot. Her arms straightened as best as they could and flames burst forth again, the fight in the rink now being too bright to look at. York quickly dimmed his visor.

The flames propelled the rookie and the bot across the ground and bits of metal began to spring away, scorched black. After only a moment, the bot began to jerk and twitch, as though having a seizure. The flames stopped and the agent planted her feet on the ground, flipping over as best as she could, then rising to her feet. Her hands lit one of the turrets on fire again, then she ran towards it despite the bot hanging on her back desperately. At the last second, she pivoted and slammed the bot into the flaming turret. It seized up, then its lights dimmed and it fell off.

The agent darted forward and turned around, hands up and ready to continue. But the bot was down and done. Her hands lowered then, and she swayed unsteadily.

The Director looked at the Counselor. "I do believe this test was a success." He, oddly enough, nodded to the agents gathered, who still had enough mind to snap to attention, then left, the Counselor trailing behind.

The agents looked at each other. They were silent.

Finally, Wash spoke. "Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

Carolina stayed at the back of the group as they half-jogged down to the entrance to the rink. Opening the door, they saw a medic there as well as two soldiers who were working with the still stuck turrets. The medic wasn't touching Michigan but he was talking to her. She looked as though she was going to sit, then saw the group of Freelancers and remained standing.

"That was amazing!" Wash was the first to speak as they walked up to the two.

"Thanks." She replied, her foot beginning to tap.

York shook his head. "No, seriously. You're one of those people with an Ability, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm one of them."

"How long have you had it? You seem pretty natural." Connie said.

Michigan shrugged. "Three years?"

"You weren't born with it? Where did you get it?" Wash pressed.

Another soldier interrupted with an, "excuse me, sirs," as he put two buckets full of water down in front of the rookie agent.

"Thanks, Drew." She put her still bare hands in the buckets. There was a sizzling and steam rose from the water instantly.

"Damn." York said. "Still hot, huh?"

She nodded. "Yeah, still hot."

"Can you feel it?" South asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it, but it's just…warm. Not hot." Michigan shrugged again, pulling her hands out.

Wyoming watched her pull on her gloves, handed to her by the same soldier that had given the buckets. "And that's why you don't wear gloves."

She nodded again, thanking the soldiers. "Thanks again, Drew. And, sorry about the mess, guys." She called to the soldiers that were working on all the machinery.

"Eh, not a problem. You've done it enough." One replied. "You should get your armor fixed, though."

Michigan looked down at the cracked arm pieces. "Oh, yeah. Probably should, huh."

"It's this way." North said, beginning to walk out of the rink.

They followed him out and down to the armory. The entire way, Michigan was surrounded by the other Freelancers. They bombarded her with questions and the entire time she seemed very nervous. It was almost with relief that she left the group to go get out of her armor and give it to the armorer.

"So, Carolina, you've been quiet." Wyoming commented, walking up to her.

Carolina shrugged. "Nothing to say."

"But she was pretty cool." Wash jumped in. "I mean, the fire!"

"Yes, we all saw that." South told him, irritated.

Wash brushed her words off. "I wonder why she chose to join the army?"

"Well, she wasn't born with it so maybe it was too big of a change." Carolina shrugged. It didn't really matter.

"I heard a lot of them get rejected from society. Must be hard." Connie added.

"Probably…" As North spoke, Carolina let her mind flow more into Ursus'. The animals were also buzzing with excitement.

*But did you see her fire!* Noca was very enthusiastic.

From Ursus' emotions, Carolina got the idea that Noca had said that at least twice. *Yes, Noca. We saw.*

*What I want to know is who her partner is.* Timber pointed out. The wolf was sitting, watching the others.

This statement quieted the group. *Do you think she needs one?* Atucus ventured. *She can be her own.*

*Sure she can sniff out bombs by herself…maybe, if she knows how, but it doesn't beat having an actual partner.* Ursus' statement was the same as Carolina's. At this point, Carolina wasn't even sure who influenced whose thoughts.

The other animals nodded their agreement and Carolina felt a moment of pride for her bear. He did well with the other animals.

Both groups were interrupted by Michigan coming back out. Her armor was gone and she was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt that said Wolverines with the University of Michigan logo beneath it. There were already bruises forming on her arms where the claws had gripped.

"Is it staying overnight?" Florida asked.

She nodded her head. "I'll get my stuff back in the morning."

Chukcha stepped forward. *Do you have a partner?*

North flicked his head. "I'm sorry, that was rude for him."

She waved a hand. "No, it's fine. I was told that they needed to stay in the vet wing for a while. Apparently Tara has some disease that needs to be cured before they got here. I let the others stay with her, so she would be more comfortable."

"Others?" The word was murmured softly. Why did she get more than one partner?

Michigan shrugged. "Yeah, I have three dogs. I thought I would only be allowed to bring one, but the Counselor said all three were fine. They all help, in their own way."

*Dogs?* Chukcha waved his tail excitedly.

Michigan smiled at him. "Yeah. A lab mix, a boxer-shar pei, and some supposed shepherd mix, but he looks a lot like a dingo."

"How are their abilities?" York asked.

North began walking. "Come on, let's get something to eat while we talk."

Carolina watched as they followed North to the mess hall. Michigan seemed much more relaxed. She seemed to prefer talking about the dogs, or at least she didn't like to talk about herself.

"The littlest one, Tara, she's really athletic. Great at running and jumping, but lacking in the intelligence department. Manfred's got the best nose and ears. He's a good watch dog and he's scary looking, but he almost never attacks unless someone else is there. He doesn't have much confidence." They entered the mess hall as she was talking and there was a pause in the conversation as they grabbed food.

Carolina watched. Over the years, she had learned that you could learn things about people just by what and how they ate. Michigan grabbed mostly meat, but she was also careful to grab vegetables and some rice. Most interestingly, though, was her hesitation. Right before grabbing food, she would hesitate, and then shake her head a tiny bit, as though frustrated or annoyed, and take the food.

They walked over to their usual table. Wash and Maine ended up on either side of the new agent. She seemed nervous again: looking around, watching and waiting for everyone else to start eating before she started. Once she did, though, she ate very quickly. Wash looked surprised, then he began to eat faster as well.

"Settle down there." Florida laughed, watching them. Both seemed embarrassed and slowed down immediately. Carolina thought she might even have heard a, "sorry" from Michigan.

*You said three dogs?* Chukcha asked. He was quite interested in them.

Michigan nodded, swallowing the piece of chicken in her mouth. "The last one is Coco. She's the fiercest and scariest. Also the oldest and dominant. She's the best fighter, not the nicest though."

Chukcha wagged his tail, looking at North. *I like Tara.*

North shook his head and petted Chuk's head. Michigan laughed at the dog, relaxed again. "She's fun. A bit…wild, but fun."

"When are you supposed to get them back?" Wyoming asked.

"Soon." She replied, sounding excited.

After that, the conversation strayed from the new agent. Carolina didn't talk much, preferring to watch Michigan. She only spoke when spoken to, and never anything that…risky. Nothing that could be offensive or taken the wrong way. Perhaps she was just cautious. They were an intimidating group and she knew it.

Nearing the end of their meal, a soldier came up to them. "Agent Michigan," he began, "you are requested in the medical bay."

She rose to her feet. "Why?"

"You're dogs are causing a bit of a problem." He replied a bit sheepishly.

She instantly began moving away from the table. "I wondered when they were going to start doing that."

She began a fast walk, then hesitated. "Um, where is the medical bay?"

The other Freelancers laughed. "This way." Wash began walking and all the other Freelancers followed. Michigan set the pace quickly, obviously eager to see the dogs.

They got there quickly and Wash led them to the back, where the animals got treated. Inside the fourth clinic room were three dogs, all brown. One dog was being held down by two soldiers. Another was growling at them, but staying away and the last was bouncing around the room, going close to the soldiers, then darting away before they could touch it.

Michigan went into the room quickly while Carolina stood with the others at the window. They could faintly hear her talking as she entered. Instantly all three dogs' heads turned and they seemed startled by her entrance. Then, the two free dogs dashed over to her. The bigger slammed into her legs and Michigan went down while the smallest jumped around, not wanting to go too near, but obviously very excited.

The two soldiers at first seemed confused, but the distraction allowed the dog to move. He squirmed and was scrambling to his feet before the soldiers seemed to notice. He tried to move so quickly that his claws slid around on the ground and he too ran into Michigan's shoulder. However, he left to sniff the smallest, apparently giving the largest dog by Michigan time alone.

That dog loved the time too. Her tongue darted out and was licking all over Michigan's visor. Finally, Michigan pulled her helmet off. Brown, unkempt hair fell past her shoulders in a ponytail. She was white, but tan. Maybe Portuguese, or Spanish? Her eyes were hazel and her smile was bright as the dog on top of her went wild with excitement, hardly able to hold still as Michigan rubbed her fur. The dog smacked her head against the agent's armor and Michigan bowed her head over the dog's and they were quiet for a moment. Then the dog's head whipped up and she trotted away, watching the two soldiers carefully.

The other two dogs ran up to her. The small one couldn't hold still while the bigger was in her face, licking excitedly. Carolina could hear Michigan's laugh as each dog got a hand. Their connection was obviously not as strong as Michigan's and the big dog's was, but the love was still clearly there.

Finally, the agent stood up and began talking to the soldiers. One of them handed over a needle. The dog that had been under the two soldiers began growling and his ruff went up. This must be Manfred; he did look ferocious, despite having immediately hiding behind Michigan and growling from a safe distance.

One of her hands touched his head while the other accepted the needle. She knelt down next to him and stroked his fur. The dog quieted instantly, although he still watched the soldiers. She ignored them and moved his fur out of the way. Smoothly, she inserted the needle, injected the liquid, and pulled it out all in one motion. Manfred's head jerked around, but the needle was gone before he seemed to realize what happened.

Michigan handed the needle back, thanking them. The soldiers nodded at her too before they walked out. "She says you can go in and meet the dogs, sirs." The soldier that had the needle said.

The agents looked at each other and walked in- and immediately caused chaos. Manfred's ruff shot back up and his growling crescendoed. The littlest one ran up and jumped on agents. She easily leapt taller than their heads and it seemed wild with excitement. The last and biggest one trotted over to sniff them, but her fur was up a little as well.

North reacted first, letting the biggest sniff his hand before he reached down to scratch her chest. She sighed contently at him. York, on the other hand, attempted to pet the little one that was bouncing around. She, however, would not hold still enough to let him, but she was obviously delighted at his efforts.

Carolina was watching Michigan. She stroked Manfred's back and he quickly quieted, although he was still very tense. She stood up and he remained cowering behind her.

"Tara," she laughed. "Settle down." This only made the smallest dog, Tara, run over and bounce off her. Michigan grabbed the dog in the air and tossed her. She caught the dog and set her down. Tara held still then and Michigan stroked her gently.

"So, you've met Tara." She looked at the other agents. She seemed much more relaxed now. Apparently the dogs made her feel more…at home.

"Yes, she's very…energetic." Wyoming commented.

Michigan laughed. "She loves you. She loves everyone, ever. Watch." She picked up the dog again, to her obvious discomfort, and tossed her at Maine.

Maine caught the dog, who was more than delighted to be close to him. Forgetting her fears, she licked his helmet all over.

Carolina and the others stared in as much surprise as the others. Then, even more surprisingly, Maine began to pet her. Maine. Petting the excited dog. Crota was the only one that didn't look surprised. He eventually put her down and she bounded over to Florida, who sat down and played with her. Atucus seemed pleased, instead of the jealous. He wrapped around the dog and Michigan laughed again.

"That dog is too dumb to be scared." She shook her head and stroked the dog still behind her.

"And what about him?" South pointed to the dog behind Michigan, who jumped backwards and growled again.

She turned and soothed him again. "Manfred is terrified of you all, but he'll settle down soon enough. Just ignore him and he'll get used to you."

"And this one?" Wash gestured to the biggest dog.

"Coco likes you. Not as much as Tara does, but she likes you. She's still suspicious though, so I would recommend not trying to pet the top of her head. Scratch her chest, like you did." She gestured to North. "I'm sorry, I'm horrible with names."

"North." He reintroduced himself.

She nodded at him. "Well, I should let them get used to the ship. They all know what Abilities feel like, so they're good at warning when someone is nearby." She whistled something that sounded specific, with two different pitches and three specific notes.

All three trotted over to her. "Go explore the ship, map it, memorize it. Coco go." The big dog left. "Manfred, Tara, go." The other two trotted away and she looked at them. "All right." She nodded and her foot began tapping again.

"Shall we finish eating?" Wash asked. Carolina smiled beneath her helmet. He was always hungry.

They walked back to the mess hall, to where their food still sat, growing cold. They sat down and began eating again. And again, Michigan waiting until they ate before eating herself.

"Are they connected to you?" Florida asked her.

She shook her head. "No. Sometimes the Ability messes with fine technology. Added to the fact that they're too old for the implant and it's just not a good idea."

Carolina frowned. "How are you going to communicate with them in the field?"

Michigan looked surprised at her voice. "S-some people with Abilities can communicate with animals. The hope is that I'll be able to do that, and my chances have increased with my being able to be an animal myself." She shrugged. "I just have to work at it."

"How?" Wash asked.

She looked at him, then down at her food. "I don't know."

Helpful. Carolina turned away. "Florida, how is that death roll going with Atucus?"

Michigan seemed either relaxed, or disappointed as the topic moved to Atucus' new attack. But disappointed at what? She didn't seem like she enjoyed the attention, rather the opposite. So what was it?

She had let them down. She was disappointed in herself. Interesting.

They finished eating and remained talking at the table, as they always did. York teased Wash incessantly, who took it in good grace even as he pretended not to. Their team was like a family and now there was a new person in their team. She hadn't felt like they needed an additional member, but apparently the Director had, and for a long time. She was going to be a valuable asset though, but Carolina had yet to see her in the field.

A loud howling penetrated the conversation and Michigan shot to her feet. She listened as the howling stopped, then started up again. She dashed away, already sprinting as she jammed the button to open the door.

Carolina ran after her as she slid through the opening. She could barely keep up with the new agent- obviously she was using her Ability to help her.

"What's going on?" Wash shouted as they all followed Michigan towards the howling. It grew louder as they raced down the halls.

"It's an alarm!" She replied. "Tara!"

There was a thud on the wall ahead and to the left and one of the doors slid open. Michigan's right hand ignited in flames and she ran in faster than Carolina had seen anyone do a corner like that.

She ran around the corner to see a man holding the Director down by sitting on him. One of his hands was around the Director's throat while another was held in front of him. The Councilor and three soldiers on the wall, unmoving but conscious. The man's head was turning towards them, but he was too slow. Michigan's flaming hand curled into a fist and she leapt into the air. Her fist smashed his face and he flew across the room, screaming and clutching his head.

Michigan's left hand grabbed the man's collar and held him up while her still flaming right hand neared his throat. His face where he had been punched was already showing signs of a serious burn. She growled something and he quivered. One of his hands moved slowly to his pocket and he pulled out a flash drive. He reached towards her with it and she gestured to Tara, who jumped forward and took it in her mouth.

At that instant, the man's other hand thrust forward and a piece of the metal wall the size of Michigan's body flew at the rookie agent. It hit the side of her head and she was knocked off him and onto the ground. With a clench and twist of his hand, the metal constricted around her. He walked back towards the Director, rage burning in his eyes.

"Your dog is a bit occupied." He growled, his voice distorted by the burns. "Give me what I want."

Carolina stepped forward and in front of the Director as he climbed to his feet, the other Freelancers not far behind her. None of them spoke.

The man laughed. "You think Norms will stop me?" His hand raised slowly, dramatically. "Die." He hissed.

Carolina felt her armor begin to tighten before Manfred leapt with a savage growl at the man. He was knocked down with an angry shout and the dog shot away, twisting and growling fiercely.

The man was about to speak when small bits of metal flew through the air while a green shield appeared around the Freelancers, and the two dogs. Michigan rose to her feet and fire blasted out of her hands and straight at the other man. She neared him quickly and let the fire cease.

The man was covered in burns and he seemed unable to scream. She reached out with still smoldering hands and grabbed his head. A small wail escaped him before she jerked her arms and his neck snapped.

She looked at them apologetically, shields disappearing with a wave of her hands. "Sorry," she panted, "had to heat the metal up. Are you all right, sir?"

The Director nodded. "Yes, I am. The flash drive?"

She handed him the small device. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Get cleaned up." Was his terse reply. "Dismissed." He left. The Councilor and the three soldiers followed. Carolina hadn't even noticed them move.

Michigan looked away from them as she crouched over the body. The fight had happened so quickly, the animals hadn't even thought to do anything. The two dogs trotted over to her and one hand stroked them absentmindedly as she muttered to herself, searching the charred body.

"Wow." York was the first to speak. "That was incredible…again."

Michigan straightened and didn't reply to him. "There's nothing on the body."

"Are you trained only in combat fighting?" Connie asked.

Michigan nodded. "Yeah. I don't even know how to heal." She seemed apologetic, again.

Something clicked in Carolina's mind. "Where are you from?"

Michigan didn't seem to be able to meet her eyes, kneeling down to check the dogs over as she began to tap her foot again. She looked worried.

"Laitov." She replied.

"One of the slave planets?" Wash asked. "Did you have slaves?"

"No." She replied quickly, suddenly sounding a bit angry.

"Where you against slavery?" Maine growled. Maine hated the idea of slaves. Carolina suspected that was why he chose to fight the aliens.

"Yes." She said stiffly.

"You weren't just against slavery." Carolina narrowed her eyes. "You were a slave."

Michigan's spine straightened abruptly. "Yes."

That got the room quiet. She was the one to break the silence. "I was eight when they came. It wasn't until I was twenty-three that I was transferred to one of the experimental bases. They gave me an Ability and trained with me for a year, until we broke out." She still didn't meet their eyes. "It was the first time I killed, when I was first transferred. They gave me the Ability, then killed my parents in front of me. It was to see what I would do when I got angry." She gave a bitter smile. "Five people died." Manfred whined unhappily and she put a hand on his head but didn't pet him. "After we broke out we found an army base and they transferred us to Detroit, the haven for slaves."

North spoke after a long pause. "No one will judge you here. You have a new life."

She looked at him. "Thanks. For that." Her hand moved now, stroking the dog's head. "Can we, um, go to the medical bay again?" Sheepishly, she held up her hands. The gloves had melted on. Carolina watched her body language. She acted relaxed, but she so obviously wasn't.

Wash shook his head. "Can I say something I said earlier?"

Michigan looked at him curiously. "Sure."

"Damn."


	3. Chapter 3

The walk back to the medical bay was awkward. Michigan was lost in her own world. The other agents were either thinking about what she had said, or trying to ignore the tension around them.

Michigan had sent the two younger dogs to continue patrolling but Coco stayed with her. The dog was pressed against her side, always touching her, and her fur was up.

They were almost to the bay when she finally spoke. "I should probably explain some things. Coco was there when I arrived, at the facility. She was about three months old and they let her stay with me. She's really good at keeping calm and keeping me calm. Certified and everything."

They stopped outside, the nine agents facing the rookie. "And what about the other two?" North asked.

She shrugged. "On the day we broke out, they arrived. I couldn't leave them." She walked the rest of the way into the bay, and after a moment of hesitation, they followed.

She was sitting on a counter, and a medic was filling a sink with water. Coco was just settling down at her feet. "You should ask questions. It's probably best to answer them all now."

The agents looked at each other before Wash spoke. "Who is the we, in your story?"

"There were eleven of us. A mix of those with an Ability and those slotted to get one."

"How did you guys get out?" Connie asked curiously.

Michigan sighed and there was what was beginning to be a familiar tapping, this time of her fingers. Coco sat up and pressed herself against the new agent's legs. "Its…best not to get into that." She said after a moment.

North nodded sympathetically. She still seemed to have anxiety issues. "How did you end up in Detroit?"

The medic nodded at her and she slipped her hands into the water. No steam rose up this time. "In the recent slavery boom, Detroit became a safe place for runaway slaves. So many people had moved out that there was plenty of room, and Detroit is so full of criminals that fleeing slaves fit in fine. A couple slaves, way back when, started up gangs in Detroit. A former slave can walk safely down streets that no one else except gang members because of their slavery. Some gangs will even protect these slaves, so those of us running from slavers often go there for protection." One corner of her lips twitched up. "Ironic, I suppose."

"Have the eleven you of that escaped stayed together?" York spoke up.

Michigan pulled her hands out of the water and held them out to the waiting medic, who used tweezers to pick the pieces of glove off her hands. She didn't flinch. "No. We did at first, but most of them left. Only three of us remained together, until I joined the army. Joan and Justin. Both have a small Ability, smaller than mine. Joan and I grew up together." Her eyes took on a faraway look, obviously remembering. She shook herself out of it and continued. "They still live in the same house we moved into."

They were quiet for a moment, watching the medic pull off pieces of glove from her hands. "Doesn't that hurt?" Florida asked.

Michigan shrugged. "I mean, I guess. I think the whole fire thing makes the nerves in my hands weaker or something. I don't feel too much pain, more of just an itch."

North spoke again. "You would think the Director could get some fire proof gloves."

"Oh, he's trying. There's not a lot of those out there. I just have to take them off." Michigan responded quickly. "Besides, it doesn't take too much time. Jace here has gotten used to doing this." She gave the medic a small smile. He grunted in reply.

*Jace and Drew. You know their names.* Vanar spoke up, forked tongue darting out.

Coco bared her teeth at the lizard, and Michigan flicked the dog's head. "Enough." She looked at the lizard, then at all of them. "Yeah, I know their names. I was kept secret, I guess, and I was only allowed to see four people, aside from the Councilor and the Director."

The medic spoke up for the first time. "Done. And stop." He handed her some ointment and walked away to put the tweezers back.

Michigan shook her head and hopped down off the counter. "Thank you." She called after him. He waved a hand, not turning around.

"Come on, let's go finish eating." Wash sounded excited as he led the way back to the mess hall. North watched Michigan dismiss Coco, giving her instructions to finish exploring the ship. Once back, Agent Michigan quickly finished her food, at times seeming to forget the nervousness displayed before. Then she would suddenly stop, glance around, and start again.

Wash was getting up for his usual seconds and stared at her tray. It was empty, and she was not looking happy about that. "You can get more, you know." Wash pointed out. She looked slightly embarrassed, but followed him back to the food.

"Those two are going to eat us out of food." North chuckled.

York agreed. "I think I might get a competition to see who can eat more between them."

"More and fastest." North agreed.

York turned to look at the animals, who by this point no longer fight well under the table. "What do you think? You haven't spoken much yet."

Chukcha wagged his tail, mouth falling open to pant. *I like them.*

North rolled his eyes at his dog. "You like everybody." Chuk wagged back at him.

*I want to fight against them.* Ursus said. North frowned. They hadn't seen the dogs fight, not really, but he wasn't sure any of them could go against Michigan with her…skill set. North knew some of the others were thinking the same thing, but further conversation was stopped when Wash and Michigan returned, both trays full of food again.

They dug in, while the others watched and made small talk, letting the new agent eat. At least, until South spoke up. "You eat a lot."

Michigan froze for a moment, startled, then put her fork down. "Yeah, using my Ability makes me hungry."

North heard South grumble something, but he ignored his pugnacious sister as York moved the topic onto a new technique he was working on.

They were sitting around, still chatting, when one of the soldiers walked up. "Sirs, the Director would like to see all of you in the debriefing room."

Carolina nodded at him. "Thank you, soldier." She said as she pushed away from the table and stood up. The other agents followed suit. They walked out of the hall and down towards the room. Michigan whistled, the same whistle they heard before, and Coco soon ran up. Tara was next, with the last dog not far behind. They walked down to the room, entered, and came to attention in a straight line facing the Director and Councilor.

"Agent Michigan, what do you think the man meant by, Norms?" The Director ignored any preamble, which was unusual.

Michigan stiffened as she was addressed and replied quickly. "I'm not sure, sir, but my guess would be those without an Ability."

The Councilor nodded. "It is as we suspected. We feared your presence would draw…attention to us."

The Director took over. "Agent Michigan, remain alert and keep your partners alert for any other breach in our security. Please send them now."

Michigan nodded. "Sir." She looked down at the dogs. "Go." With the single word, all three trotted out.

"Tomorrow at 0900 hours, Agent York, Timber, and Chukcha will fight against Agent Michigan and her partners." The Director informed them.

"I suggest you rest well tonight." The Councilor added, looking at York and Michigan.

"Dismissed." The Director finished and the agents left the room, animals at their side.

They did as was recommended, walking back to the barracks. "Breakfast is generally at 7." North told Michigan as she opened the door to her new room, now that she was in their hall.

"Thanks." She told him, stopping at the door.

"What about your animals?" Wash asked as he leaned against the wall.

Michigan shrugged. "They know where I am. Once they've finished, they'll come down here. I trust them."

Wash nodded his head and disappeared into his room with a wave.

"See you tomorrow, Michigan, and welcome to Project Freelancer."

York stood in the training rink, Timber on his right and Chukcha on his left. The husky was fine with working with York, and he and Timber worked well together. Opposite them were Agent Michigan and her three dogs. To make it more fair, all the animals were armorless, as Michigan's dogs didn't have any yet. The rookie agent had gotten hers back, at least. The littlest dog, Tara, seemed barely able to hold still. She was tense and ready to move, but she seemed more excited than combat ready. Manfred was also tense, but he seemed scared. His fur was up and York could hear his claws scrape the floor. Only Coco was calm. Her fur was up as well, but she waited by Michigan's side. The agent herself had her gloves off and one hand rested on Manfred's head, trying to keep him calm. The other was in front of Tara, holding the dog there. Even she seemed more nervous than Coco.

York was nervous. He knew he was good, but against someone who could blast fire from her hands? Round one was hand to hand, and he hoped she didn't use any fire.

Timber seemed pretty calm, but he knew that the wolf was anxious to get going. Both him and Chukcha were antsy, going against three dogs that they didn't know.

F.I.L.S.S.' voice came over the speaker. "Round one begins in five, four, three, two, one."

Timber and Chukcha raced forward, as did Michigan's three. The smallest reached Timber and Chukcha first and she ran under Timber's claws, barreling into his chest. The two crashed to the ground. Coco wasn't too far behind and she leapt at Chukcha, teeth aiming for his throat. He pulled away and slashed at her with his claws. She dodged and moved in again, remaining close.

Manfred had caught up with Tara and Timber and they fought well together. One dog would stay close to Timber while the other circled around. Tara did more distractions while Manfred clawed and bit at the wolf. They were all near the same size, so it came down to skill.

York raced at Michigan, his hand curling into a fist as he reached her. She dodged to the side and spun around him. York continued running and twisted around. Michigan was already after him and York faked a punch at her head and threw one at her gut. She staggered backwards, but rallied quickly and moved forward. He raised a leg to kick her and was surprised when she dropped to the ground and slid at his foot that remained on the ground, knocking him to the ground as she rolled away.

York rolled the other way and raised both feet to protect him from her punches. After a moment, he lowered his feet and threw a solid punch at her visor. She flew backwards, landing on top of Manfred as Timber darted away and towards Tara.

Michigan stood with impressive speed and ran after the wolf, whistling and gesturing. York watched for a moment as Manfred charged Chukcha and grabbed the husky's left hind, pulling hard. Chukcha disengaged from Coco and whipped his head around, snapping at the other male. Coco lunged forward- and past Chukcha.

"Shit!" York exclaimed as he realized that the lab was headed for him. He took off in a circle, knowing the dog was faster, and pursued Michigan and Timber, hoping to get the wolf to handle Coco.

Michigan was obviously using her Ability for extra speed as she gained on Timber, although Tara was doing a great job getting away from him. The agent flung herself on top of Timber and they crashed to the ground. Tara split off and towards Chukcha to help Manfred.

York was only a couple yards away when a weight hit his back and ferocious growling filled his ears. He rolled over quickly and Coco got off. The lab launched back at him, only to be met with York's fist in her stomach. She was knocked to the ground, but got up relatively quickly, panting.

York didn't wait. He hit Michigan as she was beginning to move off of Timber. The wolf leapt up and pinned the agent down. He stood growling over her as there was a yelp from where Chukcha, Manfred, and Tara were fighting.

Michigan reacted rather violently. She placed both hands on Timber's chest and, ignoring his grip on her armor, shoved him off with Ability-given strength. York prepared himself, trusting Timber to do the same- and was surprised then when she turned the other way and raced towards Chukcha, Coco hard on her heels.

York sent a warning to the husky, but as fast as it went, Michigan was faster. She flung him out of the way, Chukcha flying across the room. The agent stood over Tara, who was on the ground whining. Michigan snapped her fingers and apparently issued orders to them. Coco stood between York, Timber, and the down dog while Manfred went to the other side, growling at Chukcha, his impressive amount of fur raised high.

Michigan knelt and placed a reassuring hand on Tara's side, quieting the dog. The small dog whimpered but stopped struggling.

As much as York felt like a dick for doing it, he and Timber charged at Coco, who howled a warning and ran at them. Coco dodged Timber and smacked York again. Timber stopped and grabbed Coco, trying to get her off of York as she dodged his hits. Across the room, Chukcha had copied them and Manfred seemed to have a hard time fighting without the small dog.

York ordered Timber away and the wolf did as he was told, flying at Michigan. She straightened, pulled back her arm, and punched the wolf, hard. He was sent backwards, while she staggered only a step before going back to the small dog's side.

Unfortunately for her, Chukcha tossed Manfred aside and jumped on top of Michigan's back. The agent struggled against him, nearly getting him off before Timber joined the fight.

"Round one, over. Point to Agent York and partners." F.I.L.S.S.' voice broke through the fight and the combatants let go of each other. Coco trotted over to Manfred and nosed him. She began whining after a moment and Michigan patted Tara and jogged over to the other dog. She looked him over for a moment and York walked over.

"Are they okay?" He asked concernedly.

She picked up the dog. "Yeah, he's just out and I think she just has a sprained something or other." She set the unconscious dog on the waiting gurney and picked up the Tara, placing her down gently. "I'll be there soon." She told the little one and patted her side.

The two agents shook hands. "It'll be harder now, for you I mean." York said, gesturing to Coco at her side, then at Timber and Chukcha.

Michigan tilted her head. "Oh, I think we'll be okay."

York frowned, but they separated and went to where they had begun. There was a table, with paint guns. "Damn." York muttered, looking at the screen. Sure enough, long distance combat was next.

York grabbed all that he could carry, and looked up. Michigan hadn't gotten anything. York swore again and readied himself.

Carolina looked down at the rink, to where York and Michigan were walking away from each other.

"Long distance is up next." North commented. "York's going to have a fun time down there."

Carolina looked at him. "It's possible to get past everything she has. Without her Ability, she wouldn't have made it into Project Freelancer."

Wyoming chuckled. "Yes, but do you think he can do it?"

"No." Carolina replied. "But she wouldn't hurt him."

Wash looked at her. "How do you know?"

"I've worked with enough ex-slaves. She wouldn't." Carolina replied.

F.I.L.S.S. prevented further conversation. "Round two begins in five, four, three, two, one."

York sprinted right, hiding behind the barriers and walls that had come up to make the fight more interesting. Timber moved right with him, while Chukcha went left. Coco ran left, presumably to intercept the husky, while Michigan ran forward. She leapt up and grabbed the edge of one of the crates and pulled herself on top of it. She stayed low and began jumping from crate to crate, looking for York.

Up in the viewing deck, they could easily see the whole thing. Coco and Chukcha were fighting, biting and clawing each other, although Coco seemed to be doing something more.

Carolina narrowed her eyes, but it was Ursus that told her. *She's keeping Chukcha from getting to York and Timber.* Sure enough, the lab would push Chuk back and away from the inner arena, where the others were.

Carolina looked up to see that Michigan and York were near each other and would soon see each other. York looked first and he aimed and fired quickly. Michigan noticed, somehow, and leapt to the side, jumping a few yards to the next crate. She whirled on top of it and fire shot towards York. The flying paint balls disappeared in the flames and York shouted, rolling to one side. Carolina clenched her hands in fists and she knew everyone else in the bay was uneasy. Except, perhaps, the Director.

Fire was faster than York though, and the flames chased him. Michigan moved her right hand in a circle and the fire copied, encircling the other agent. York aimed his gun, but with a flick of her hand, Michigan's flames shot up and burned the paint ball once again. She looked around, then raised her left hand and more fire came from her, though Carolina couldn't see where.

"Timber." Maine rumbled the unasked question, and sure enough the wolf was seen as he raced away from the fire. York's circle opened for a minute, the flames creating walls that meant Timber had no choice but to join York. The fire closed after them and they were stuck.

Now, Michigan looked towards Coco and Chukcha. The husky was desperate- he knew what was happening, but Coco wasn't letting him get away. Michigan whistled and Coco broke away. Chukcha ran too, chasing after the lab. Flames burst up between them and Chukcha turned, trying to get away. The fire chased him now and soon the husky too was trapped.

"Round two, over. Point to Agent Michigan and partner." F.I.L.S.S. announced. Michigan twitched her hands towards her and the fire left, going back to her. She dropped her arms and slid off the crate as York, Timber, and Chukcha walked over to her.

By the time they got there, Coco was sitting next to the agent on the ground. She looked tired.

"That was incredible!" York said. He was about to offer his hand to help her up when she stood on her own.

"Thanks." She replied, also sounding tired.

"That take a lot of energy?" He asked as the barriers began to lower back into the ground.

Michigan nodded. "Yeah."

York offered his hand to be shaken again, but she shook her head. "I don't want to burn your glove. Or hand. Or both."

York laughed and let his hand fall. That almost seemed like a joke, and he was glad. She was relaxing around them, or at least him. "I appreciate that." He said, turning and walking away.

They took their same positions as the Director's voice came. "There will be no holding back on this round. I don't want serious injuries. Let us see what you can each do."

*Something tells me that's more for her.* York muttered privately to his two canine companions. They nodded their heads but didn't speak, obviously tired as well. He grabbed more ammo and grabbed fake grenades.

F.I.L.S.S. took over. "Final round begins in five, four, three, two, one."

*Timber, left. Chuk, right. Flank Coco, focus on her. I'll distract Michigan. If you can get her, we can get Michigan.* The dogs split off and York continued forward.

Michigan and Coco hadn't moved. York watched Michigan tilt her head as she understood what the dogs were doing and she snapped her fingers. Coco darted forward, rushing towards York. York dodged the dog as she got close, but that was unnecessary because she kept going. Timber and Chukcha soon raced past as well, intent on the dog.

York watched as Michigan finally moved, sprinting to one side. She may have been following the dogs, although not with extra speed. Fire hit the ground near Chukcha's feet and the dog yelped, surprise giving him extra speed.

*Timber, give Chukcha some cover!* York ordered, trusting the larger husky to take on the lab. Timber turned and began running back towards Michigan. The flames on her hand blossomed again and York pulled a grenade out. He pulled the pin and tossed it.

The running agent faltered as Coco skidded to a stop and howled, a bloodcurdling noise. Instantly, Michigan snapped an order that sounded like, "Get him!" and Coco turned and barreled into Chukcha, hitting the husky and knocking him to the side. Simultaneously, Michigan's hands flung out and York stopped as a shimmery green wall appeared in front of him. That was all he saw as the grenade finally exploded. Instead of the harmless paint bursting out, a real explosion occurred. York didn't have time to react as the explosion reached him- and blew harmlessly off the shield in front of him. Something hit his arm and he looked to see the shield disappear and small pieces of shrapnel bouncing off his armor. The green energy in front of him didn't waver.

York immediately grabbed the rest of the grenades on him and held them carefully. The explosion was soon over and he dumped the grenades on the ground, looking up anxiously.

Across from him, Coco still stood over Chukcha. They had a similar shield and he watched Coco get off the other dog. To their right, there was a second shield. Michigan was down on one knee, hands out in front of her. Timber was behind her, looking anxious. Slowly, Michigan's arms lowered and the shields dropped.

"Carry on." The Director's voice came over the PA. He sounded angry.

Michigan instantly rolled to one side, just in time to get away from Timber's attack. Similarly, Coco dodged out of the way of Chukcha.

Instead of joining the fight, York grabbed the remaining grenades and moved as far away as he could. He whirled and aimed his gun. Coco and Chukcha were closer and he sighted quickly and fired. The paint ball hit something with a splat. Coco flinched, but Chuk had known it was coming and he renewed his efforts at the other dog's mistake.

York looked over to see Timber pinned beneath Michigan, leaving one arm free. She was bringing her arm towards him as York's gun pointed at her. Paint ball and fire shot out simultaneously. Fire covered York's vision but quickly lowered for him to see that he had made his mark and the agent had been flung off Timber. York was surprised to find that there was no fire near him. He dashed forward as the agent was picked herself up. York nodded to himself. Her arms shook as she did so. This fight would soon be over.

Of course, he jinxed it. Something flashed on her once, twice, then she began to run. Towards him. Coco was at her side when she snapped her fingers and the agent flashed again. York cursed and aimed his gun, beginning to maneuver away.

He pulled the trigger, but was too late. Racing towards him was a ball of fire. "Son of a bitch."

Once again, the futile paintballs only burned up. A howl off to one side and York knew Chukcha was struggling to fend off Coco, the lab having been smart enough to stay away from her, literally, fiery partner. If only York could do the same.

*Timber, go help Chuk.* York ordered, knowing there was nothing Timber could do against the flames. He felt the wolf turn and run to the fighting dogs.

That was all the time he had before he was engulfed in fire. His armor heated up quickly and he began to sweat heavily. York's visor dimmer wasn't strong enough and he was blinded and disoriented. Suddenly, his back was pressed against something hard and there was a weight on his chest. His head rocked back from a blow.

Then, the weight was gone and the heat diminished substantially. He blinked many times and his vision finally cleared in time to see Agent Michigan nearly collapse to the ground, catching herself before her head hit and sitting up. Her armor smoked faintly and her hands, the only skin showing, looked black. Coco settled down next to her fearlessly, panting.

York sat up from where he lay on the ground with a groan. "Good fight." Chukcha and Timber joined him, Chuk flopping ungracefully to the ground.

"You too." She told him, stroking Coco's head carefully. "All three of you. You good? Not too hot?"

York pulled his blackened helmet off, surprised that he actually felt fine. Very hot, yes, and tired and sore, but not burned. "Yeah, I'm good. Sorry about the grenade. I didn't know they were live."

She waved a hand. "Not your fault."

York nodded. "Thanks." He offered his hand again, and this time she shook it. Hers was hot, but not burning. "Seriously, thank you."

Michigan pulled her hand away. "It was really nothing."

York rubbed his hand on Timber's head, letting his other go to Chukcha and to pet the husky.

The doors slid open and the other freelancers ran in. Chukcha got to his feet, going directly to North and letting himself be fussed over.

Wash ran up, an excited Noca at his side. "That was amazing!"

"You get amazed easily." York told him, climbing to his feet with a groan. Michigan followed suit, albeit slower.

"Seriously, nice job." North put in, straightening up from petting Chukcha. "And thank you, both of you." He said to Michigan and Coco.

Coco wagged her tail and stepped forward, offering her paw. North laughed and shook it. Michigan shook his hand as well while South spoke up. "Why did you use live grenades?"

York rolled his eyes. "I didn't know they were live."

"They weren't supposed to be." Carolina said. "The Director was pissed when it exploded."

"Excuse me, sirs." A soldier came through with two buckets of water, and he set them down in front of Michigan.

"Thanks, Drew, but I think my hands are cool." She said. The soldier looked at the water and sighed. "Wait." She told him, then gestured to Coco. The lab walked forward, sniffed the bucket, and began to drink. Chukcha looked at North hopefully, and the agent nodded. York gestured for Timber to drink as well. The canines stepped back after a long, slurp-filled moment and Michigan looked at Drew. "At least it's lighter."

The soldier grumbled under his breath and picked up the buckets. "Thanks." He told her sincerely.

She nodded at him and looked at Coco, then York. "We should probably go to the medical bay. I have some dogs there."

York nodded. "Yeah, I want to get Timber looked over." He began walking, Michigan behind him. He heard the others congratulating her and he smiled. At his side, Timber wagged his tail. *I like them.*

*Me too, T.*

Carolina caught up. *How did she do?* She asked.

York sighed. *Her hand-to-hand needs work. The dogs need help too.*

*Hm.* Carolina replied. Then, her tone changed. *She seemed to kick your ass just fine.*

York shook his head with a fake sigh. *Thanks, 'Lina.*


	4. Chapter 4

Definitely the last one for the summer, while I leave on tour. I'll work on Animal Bonds when I can, but there won't be much until at best August. Thank you guys so much for your patience and I sincerely apologize for lousy updates, if you can even call them that.

Once at the med bay, North watched with interest as Agent Michigan finally seemed energized as she walked into the back where her dogs were held. One vet stood watching, an amused smirk on his face, as another tried to convince a cowering Manfred out from underneath the examining table. Tara sat with him, occasionally whining. At the small sound, Manfred would cease growling and nose her concernedly, before resuming his threats. Timber and Chukcha went obediently to the vet at the counter, who began looking over them. Michigan went to the terrified dogs. The Freelancers watched as she soon had them both out in the open and enduring the examination by the slightly sheepish vet. Her nervous hands stroked them soothingly until Manfred jerked away and went to the entrance to the medical bay. He let out a whistling whine before trotting back in, sitting next to the green armored agent and staring very seriously at her. She met his gaze, then shook her head and bent over Tara again. Manfred whined once more and nosed her firmly.

"What's wrong?" Florida asked.

Michigan shook her head. "Nothing. He's just being difficult." Manfred whistled again in distress and began to pace.

York raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He barely ever interacted with slaves or former slaves and didn't know quite what to do. The most he had ever done were the occasional times that Project Freelancer had invaded a facility with slaves. They usually just told the poor souls to hide and wait for someone to help them.

Apparently the rest of the team felt the same way because they were quiet as the animals were examined. Until a distinct skittering of claws caught their attention. The lab came racing into the room and ran up to Michigan.

On the way to the med bay, Michigan had sent the dog to go examine the ship and check for more intruders. She was clearly on her guard since the attack the previous day and wasn't going to let anything more happen.

Now, however, the dog was back, sooner than she could have possibly been. The ship was, after all, rather large.

Michigan was thinking the same thing. "What are you doing? Find something?"

In response, Coco let out a whine that started quietly but grew into something like a bark. Manfred added his own voice to it.

The agent grumbled something inaudible, apparently to the dissatisfaction of the dogs. Coco bashed her head into Michigan's chest plate and the agent fell backwards with a cry of pain, one hand jerking up to protect the area while the other extended forward to ward off the dog.

Carolina stepped forward. The lead agent's demeanor was clearly one that demanded an answer and Michigan's body language tensed up and shrank down. "Agent Michigan, what is going on?"

The once-slave couldn't answer; small sounds were the only response.

Carolina looked at her for another moment, then looked to her dogs. "What is going on?" She repeated in the same commanding tone.

Coco made a series of sounds and Michigan looked away from Carolina for an instant to glare at her.

Chukcha trotted up from where he was finished being examined. *She said that Michigan got hurt and should take off her armor and get checked out or-* Chukcha stopped, suddenly.

North shifted. "She is a bit of a mean dog there."

Carolina looked expectantly at Michigan. Neither moved until the rookie agent slowly began to take off her armor. Her shirt was dark red with blood and the inside of the armor was wet.

"Why did you not seek medical attention?" Carolina asked. Her voice was…patient? No, no, it was more like a disappointed teacher's.

Michigan stared at the ground. "I wanted to try healing."

"Go ahead." Carolina nodded.

The younger agent gave a small jerk of surprise but years of abuse apparently taught her not to look up. She breathed deeply and stared at the ground. They waited for a few moments with abated breaths, then she shook her head.

"On this team, you can't endanger yourself like that. You endanger the rest of us. You will not do this again, understood?" Carolina stepped closer and Michigan leaned away instinctively.

"Carolina…" York began.

She didn't look at him. "Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." Michigan didn't move a muscle except to speak.

"Good. Medic!" The Freelancers cleared the way as one of the medical staff helped the rookie to her feet and guided her to a private exam room, Coco following closely.

Once she was out, York turned to Carolina. "'Lina, don't you think that was a bit harsh? She's terrified."

Carolina looked at him. "Was anything I said wrong?"

York sighed. "No, but-"

"York, I understand what you're saying." She interrupted him. "But I've worked with enough slaves. She can't do that and scaring them is often the only way they'll truly listen."

York nodded slowly. He had no reply.

"How do you think she got hurt?" Connie asked.

"If I may, sirs?" The vet spoke up. "I heard that one of the grenades was live and I think that did it."

York shook his head. "There were shields. I saw them. Saved my ass."

The vet gestured to Timber. "His fur is singed and he has minor burns."

York was thoroughly confused. "How…"

"I don't know, sir. I just know what he has." The vet replied. "But his burns are minor. He doesn't need anything if he doesn't want any."

Timber shook his head and walked back to York. *We didn't have a shield. I felt the blast.* The wolf confirmed.

The group looked at each other, confused, as the vet excused himself. Very conveniently, York thought, Michigan walked back out not long after and began to put her armor back on, moving gingerly.

"Why didn't you have a shield?" Carolina asked her.

"I could only make two shields strong enough to protect from the explosion." She replied, still moving.

Realization dawned on York, perhaps belatedly. "You protected me and the dogs instead."

*And kneeled in front of me.* Timber was watching her carefully.

Michigan didn't reply as she put her helmet on.

"Good fighting, soldier." Carolina said. Her voice was softer than before.

South was staring at her. "How did your armor not break?"

Sure enough, the green paint on the chest plate wasn't even scratched.

Michigan shrugged. "I-I'm not sure. I just… I don't know."

There was a silence, finally broken by the vet as he gave the agent instructions to keep Tara off her paw for as long as possible and keep Manfred out extensive work. He would be back in a few days; Tara was out for a week and a half.

Wash, who had been quiet for longer than normal, spoke with slightly forced cheer. "You're probably hungry, aren't you?"

The agent looked up sharply with predatory speed. Then she contained herself. "Yeah."

York could hear the grin in Wash's voice. "I could use a snack myself. Let's go."

"You're always hungry." York sighed at Wash, but led the way out, the group following.

A medic stopped them. "Excuse me, sirs, but the Director requests your presence."

North shook his head. "Rain check that meal." He began walking to the Director's office.

Michigan looked down at the dogs trailing her and hesitated. "Coco, I'll get you once we're done. Go check out the ship. Manfred, Tara, stay with me." The lab licked her hand and moved away at a fast trot. The two younger dogs sighed together and followed Michigan quietly.

*~~~~~l~~~~~*

Once at the Director's office, the agents and animals filed in and came to attention, Noca sitting perfectly against Wash's leg. As always, the Counselor was with him. As a precaution, there was also a six man detail of guards.

"At ease." The Director waved a hand and they relaxed. "Clearly there have been changes and the information collected from the USB Agent Michigan recovered proves that we are now a target. We will need to increase her training and our defense. Agent Michigan, I expect you to examine the ship, restore your energy, then report back here to go over the contents of the USB as quickly and thoroughly as possible. Understood?"

Michigan saluted smartly. "Yes, sir."

The Director nodded. "Dismissed."

The rookie left, taking the two dogs with her. Once the door closed, the Director turned back to those assembled. "Agent Carolina, as you have the most experience with former slaves, I expect you to take over the training of Agent Michigan. You saw what needs to be worked on."

Carolina saluted. "Yes, sir."

"Agents York, North Dakota, Timber, and Chukcha, you will work with the dogs. Collaborate with Agent Carolina to work on all of them."

The four in question gave their understanding.

"I want all of you to be ready for anything. We don't know when or how the next attack is coming but an Ability User has opened up a new level of enemy. We will be prepared. Tomorrow starts new training. Dismissed." The Director turned his back to them and they left at the Councilor's nod.

The group was silent for a few paces before Connie spoke up. "Does anyone else think that the Director is acting…odd?"

"It started with the addition of Agent Michigan, remember? When he snapped at the Counselor about the results of our mission, like three weeks ago?" South answered. For one so snarky, Wash thought, she could be observant.

"Why would one agent make the Director act so differently?" Flowers asked.

The other agents could only shrug.

*Does it matter?* Atucus asked. The slightly dense crocodile lolled his tongue and rubbed against Florida.

*Something is doing this to him. She's the only difference.* Vanar hissed.

*Or what she brings with her.* Crota responded. Maine nodded once.

"She…does seem to come with danger." York agreed hesitantly.

North held out his hands. "Hold on; we can't blame her for this."

Wash nodded his head. "It's not fair."

*Don't you think she's been through enough?* Noca licked a paw pointedly. Wash could feel her sympathy for the other agent. And she was right; Michigan should have something good coming to her.

Carolina nodded. "We will treat her fairly. Wash: because you are closest to her age, I want you to try to befriend her as much as possible. North: keep an eye on her. She lost her parents and someone caring will probably be welcome in her life. All of us," she paused and looked at all of the agents, including the animals, individually, "will make her feel at home. Once you earn a slaves trust, they are loyal to the end. She'll be a great help to us. We just need to be there for her."

*~~~~~l~~~~~*

Ursus watched with interest as his partner had the rookie running laps around the Freelancer exercise room. It was a spacious area complete with bench presses, weights, bars, and other exercise equipment, a boxing rink, and a track encircling the whole thing. Ursus had lost count of how many laps, but both were still moving well. He, however, was getting fairly bored of the whole deal. Why did humans constantly run in circles? What were they trying to accomplish? Worse, why did they make him run in circles? It was different than Chukcha chasing his tail. That had purpose. But this…?

Ursus gazed around the room. Most of the other Freelancers were here, most attempting, and failing, to look like they weren't watching. Only Maine might have been actually focused on his training; the man took his weights very seriously. North, York, Timber, and Chukcha were training the dogs, who had clearly been unhappy over being separated from Michigan. Wimps.

Ursus rose to his feet and stretched with a big, toothy yawn. He shook and plodded closer to the track, toes almost touching it. *How much longer?* He hoped to not sound whiny.

Carolina's amusement was clear. *Bored already?*

Ursus sat and watched her, knowing she knew his actions. *Yes.*

"All right, good warm-up." Carolina spoke as she slowed to a walk. Michigan walked just behind her, not speaking.

Ursus watched the rookie for Carolina, who didn't want to look like she was observing the ex-slave too closely. Michigan hadn't acted like she was about to give into an anxiety attack anymore, now that the excitement had died down around her.

"Let's see what you can lift." Carolina put one hand on her hip as they stopped near their next machine.

Michigan swallowed, then asked quietly, "With or without Ability?"

Carolina hummed. "First, without."

The rookie nodded and Ursus watched as she began putting the weird plates-that-were-not-for-eating on the bar. He tilted her head as she stopped. Less than what Carolina could do, then.

Carolina stood silently as Michigan went to work, making notes to herself. Ursus tuned her observations out; it didn't matter to him.

"All right, now with your Ability." His partner directed.

Michigan nodded and set the bar back in place before getting up. She looked around for a moment, then went to where Maine was lifting the heavy-duty weights, designed for use when in armor. She gestured and he nodded and made as if to get up. She stopped him with an outstretched hand and he settled back with a grunt.

Michigan sized up the whole set, grasped it about halfway along, and heaved. Ursus watched her muscles bunch from her shoulders down to her ankles, then the weight machine with Maine still on it lifted. The rookie gave a grunt of effort and tossed it above her head. She stepped under and caught it, bending her knees appropriately. She stood then, as though only carrying a pillow, and looked at Carolina, her head tilted ever so slightly to one side.

Ursus knew Carolina was impressed, but she didn't let it show as she nodded her head. "Impressive." She remarked casually. "You can put him down now."

Carefully, the rookie did as she was told, wiping her hands and nodding her thanks towards Maine as the much larger agent sat up, watching her quietly.

"Why don't we go to the arena?" Carolina grabbed her towel and began walking, Michigan behind her and the rest of the team following, not even trying to hide their curiosity.

Ursus rolled his shoulders and padded away from Carolina. *I'm going to go check on the dogs.*

Carolina nodded. *Keep me updated.*

Ursus trotted ahead, feeling his body pop and crackle. He had lain still for too long and his continuously growing body got stiff and sore often. Nevertheless, he had a job to do.

Ursus used a paw to open the door to the animal training area. The rink was split into five different zones: grassy plains, forest, snow, desert, and water. Currently, York and North were working in the grass. The smallest dog, Tara, was sitting off to one side, panting as she watched her partners circle around Timber and Chukcha. The two experienced canines waited, tense, poised, but not anxious. They were in control, despite the situation not looking that way. Ursus watched Timber's ear flick ever so slightly back and Chuk immediately responded, leaping spastically into the air, following Timber's direction and bounding backwards. Coco darted forward, mouth opening threateningly. She leapt, but Chukcha was already gone, taunting her a yard away. She growled and followed after him.

Timber walked up to where Manfred stood on his toes. The wolf's head was up arrogantly, his tail up but not stiff, his strides purposeful. Ursus could see the dog's uncertainty because of Timber's smugness. He shook his head. The fight was over.

Timber nearly made it to the other dog before Manfred acted, darting low and to Timber's legs. The wolf jumped neatly over him and whipped around. The dog had done the same, though, and was ready with flashing teeth as the wolf slashed. Timber reared up, clearly expecting Manfred to do the same, and so was surprised when the dog headbutted Timber's chest, knocking him onto his back. However, the dog hesitated and Timber was on his feet before Manfred reacted. Ursus sighed and looked to the other fight.

Coco had caught the husky and they were both dancing around on their back legs, front legs locking around the other as they steadied themselves and snaked their heads past the other's defenses. The lab wasn't a bad fighter- as long as it was simple, Ursus noted. She didn't use any tricks or clever tactics. She just…fought. Chukcha was willing to go along with it, clearly. He had always, in Ursus' opinion, been a bit…simple. Not necessarily stupid- just easy going. Satisfied with not much.

Ursus turned his head to see Timber's grey fur streaking across the grass towards Chukcha and Coco, Manfred running after him but not going to make it. Chukcha pushed and forced Coco so that her back was to the bullet of a wolf and made petty, stalling jabs with his muzzle.

Manfred's howl hit the dog before Timber did and she began to pull away as the wolf hit her. Her claws didn't make it, but her teeth did and Timber's extra fur on his chest was caught in her mouth. She shook her head wildly even as they landed, Timber letting his fore paws go limp and moved with her jerks rather than fight them.

And he could do that, too. Chukcha was on Coco's back in an instant, his teeth snapping down on her ear. She released Timber and snapped back at Chuk as Manfred finally entered the new fight, grabbing Timber's left hind and pulling.

The new dogs were at a clear disadvantage now, though. The wolf and husky had toyed with them enough and were now more interested in finishing the fight. They twisted and tensed, lunged and faked, kicked and passed off opponents until the other two were clearly mixed up and confused. Despite that, they continued to try to fight, occasionally landing blows, but ultimately being no match for the two experienced fighters.

"All right, all right, good job everyone." North's voice interrupted the fight and Timber and Chuk pulled away, Coco and Manfred immediately backing together protectively before realizing what happened. The two dogs relaxed then, and Tara bounded over, still moving fast for only three legs.

"Manfred, you sure you're okay?" North continued. It had been two days since Manfred received his concussion, but he had insisted that he was good to fight.

The nervous dog flinched, then looked to Chukcha for translation, who promptly did so. He gave a short nod in response.

"Good fight, then." York nodded back. "I think we figured out what we need to work on."

North agreed. "You fight well, but not in the style that we use. That will take some work, but you'll get it. Now, Chuk, I want you to connect with them and help them out while they fight against Timber. One at a time."

Coco whined and rose to her feet and shook her head at him, the movement firm, but never breaking eye contact.

York's frown was evident. "What is it?"

Coco scratched the ground and whined. Chuk whined back at her and the two dogs began a strange mix of whines, yips, and gestures.

Finally, Chukcha turned to their onlookers. *They have to go patrol.*

"Patrol for what?" York squatted down as Manfred whistled loudly.

*Their looking for threats. They can trace Abilities, check to see if anyone has jumped onto the ship.*

"Ah. Prevent our recent incident." North nodded. "Go ahead."

Coco turned abruptly to the younger dogs and growled. The two trotted off, Coco not far behind. Ursus could hear their claws click as they parted ways.

York turned to the bear. "So, Ursus, how is Michigan's training going?"

Ursus rolled his massive shoulders. *All right, I suppose. She needs work.*

"Want to take a break and check it out?" York asked North, already walking towards the door.

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice." North pointed out, but he snapped his fingers to Chukcha, calling the dog to him.

Together, the five walked the short distance to where Michigan and Carolina were training. Inside, Carolina was standing off to one side. Ursus padded over to join her. In the center of the room Michigan stood with the other agents around her, their partners nearby. Each agent held paintball guns and were firing at the green-clad rookie. For her part, she released small bursts of flame, incinerating the paint. Her armor only had two splats of paint on it.

*She's pretty good with the fire.* Carolina remarked privately to Ursus. *I wanted to start her off well before we see what else she can do.*

*She superheated the metal the other day.* Ursus noted, lying down with a puff of air.

Carolina gave a sharp nod. "Michigan. See if you can warp the guns."

The rookie's head tilted slightly, as it seemed to do when she was in thought, then her left hand began to move, stretching and closing smoothly, in small motions. Connie's gun was first, the agent suddenly dropping the weapon with a well-placed "son of a bitch!"

Florida's gun was next, then Wyoming's. Ursus watched absently as his agent told her to stop and to begin shield work. "Experiment a bit."

Immediately, the flames disappeared and the three Freelancers grabbed new guns, resuming fire as Michigan's green shields formed around her. For a few moments, the paint hit the shields and remained, slowly covering the dome. Then, to Ursus' surprise, one bounced towards Wash. He cursed and rolled to one side. A shimmer went over the shield and soon, all the paintballs bounced off.

Ursus felt Carolina's rush of amazement. *She did that fast.*

"All right, enough." Carolina called not unkindly. The Freelancers ceased firing and Michigan lowered her shield. Her body language was much more confident- until Carolina spoke again. "Try to fix the guns."

Hesitantly, Michigan picked up Florida's, the superheated metal not bothering her at all. Her hands moved up and down the weapon. The metal slowly began to waver and it seemed to Ursus to be moving. After a moment of silence, Michigan shook her head and looked at Carolina.

"I got the barrel back into its proper shape but I don't understand the firing mechanic."

Carolina nodded. "Fix the rest, then."

South scoffed as Michigan took Connie's. "Great. Now she does metal too."

"South." North sighed.

Michigan shook her head. "No, I just worked with the heat it already had. Like I did with that section of wall. I really don't understand metal."

Vanar looked at her. *But if something has enough heat in it, you can work with it?*

Ursus could hear Michigan's frown. "I…guess so. I'm not really sure."

Pongo screeched from South's shoulder and Fira flicked an ear at the orangutan.

Wash brightened. "The mess hall has hot stuff. Let's go!"

Michigan seemed to cheer up as well as she handed Florida back his weapon. "I am hungry. If that's okay." She added quickly.

North chuckled. "It's okay to be hungry."

Chukcha wagged. *I'm hungry.* He declared brightly.

Ursus ignored North's affectionate rebuke as he detected three sets of claws clicking. Michigan looked towards the door as well, as did the rest of the animals.

The trio of dogs trotted in. Coco barked once and went to the rookie, pressing against her legs and demanding attention. The agent was quick to reward the dogs, then patted them each a few times in dismissal.

Ursus watched his newest teammates interestedly as Coco settled down a few feet away and Manfred set down next to Michigan, eyeing the Freelancers warily. Tara, on the other hand, was sitting next to Atucus, waving her paw at him. The alligator watched her uncertainly. He took a few steps towards her and she bounded backwards. They began a strange game of give and take, one advancing and the other retreating. Tara was clearly having the time of her life, but Atucus still seemed unsure.

Michigan stepped forward and flicked the smallest dog on the head. "Come on. We're going to the mess hall."

Manfred startled them all as he whined loudly and jumped to his feet, racing for the door. He stopped a few yards away from it and looked at Michigan before whining again and spinning in a circle.

"Wash, I think we found you in dog form." York laughed.

Wash rolled his eyes and he and Michigan began to follow the dog. She didn't say anything to the other two, but both stopped what they were doing and trotted after the rookie. Ursus rolled his eyes and followed Carolina after the group of Freelancers, already bickering and poking at each other. These new team members were going to be…an interesting time.

~~~Later~~~

Wash grabbed the bowl of popcorn as the Freelancers assembled in their private commons area. It was movie night and York had picked _Star Wars: Episode IV._ He was a sucker for the classics. They were all there, except North, who was getting drinks. And Agent Michigan. Tara was there, though. The young dog was absolutely delighted with anyone who would even look at her.

Wash sat on the couch, only to have Carolina elbow him, causing some of the popcorn to spill. "Go get Michigan."

He sighed and gestured to Noca, seated at his feet. The jaguar stood and stretched, and followed him to Michigan's new quarters. He stood before the door for a moment, hesitating with his fist up. Noca watched him, her amber eyes waiting patiently for him to decide. Her presence in his mind was still, not offering him any advice.

Wash sighed again. He was a Freelancer, damn it! He didn't need to be afraid of some girl younger than he was. Provided, she did shoot fire out of her hands, but still!

With a purr of approval from Noca, he steadied his resolve and knocked firmly on the door. There were scuffling noises from inside and a quiet bark, then the door opened. Michigan wore _Mother of Invention _sweatpants and tee shirt- one of the sets that they had all been given upon their enlistment aboard. She stared at him, deer-in-the-headlight eyes and manner stiff.

"We, uh, I mean, uh, Carolina thinks that, uh, you should come out and watch a movie!"

Michigan blinked and, at her side, Coco tilted her head. "A…movie?"

"Yeah! Some Star Wars movie that York picked. Do you, uh, like Star Wars?" Wash resisted the urge to scratch the back of his head.

Michigan frowned. "I, um, actually don't know."

Wash chuckled awkwardly. "Then you gotta watch it! Come on." He took a few steps back and Noca backed up with him, tail waving.

Michigan seemed to be hesitating when Coco tucked her head and shoved the back of her legs. The small agent was pushed forward and she shook her head at the dog. "Okay…"

Wash grinned and led the way, the agent and her three dogs following. Noca trotted next to Manfred, much to the skittish dog's displeasure. She nosed him and he shied away, claws scraping the metallic floors.

They walked the short stretch to the Freelancer commons area. The TV waited patiently on the menu, John Williams' music falling on eager ears.

"Michigan, come on and sit down." North invited, gesturing to the two empty seats left.

"And I'll just stand." Wash muttered, going against his own words to sit in one of the spots, next to Carolina. He left the end seat for Michigan, hoping she would be more comfortable in a more isolated spot. At least, that was what he assumed everyone else was thinking. North had claimed that spot long ago, but was now nearly as far from it as he could be.

Michigan stood in the hallway entrance, as though uncertain. Again, Coco nudged her and Michigan reached an absent-minded hand back, pushing the dog's nose away before stepping into the room and to the remaining seat. She sat down and pushed her hair back as Connie started the movie. Out of the corner of his eye, Wash saw her curl her feet up beneath her as the three dogs converged on her seat. Coco lay down with a grunt beneath her chair, Manfred next to the seat, ears back uncomfortably, and Tara groaned as she stretched out not far from the male dog.

Michigan leaned forward in her seat, staring intently at the screen as the text rolled past. Then, she sighed silently and sat back, stroking the dog at her side.

Wash frowned. Already unhappy? Carolina had threatened him beforehand- apparently as her designated "friend" her enjoyment of her time in service. He was elated at the opportunity. Still, he would try. If only to keep both of his arms connected to his body.

"Popcorn?" Wash offered her the bowl.

She stared at him, startled.

"Do you want popcorn?" Wash repeated, eyebrows furrowing.

"I guess…" She reached forward and took a piece, placing it deliberately in her mouth. She stared at her hand, eyes widening. "This…this is good!" She took a handful then, tossing them in her mouth almost immediately after.

Wash laughed and set the bowl in her lap. "You can have this one. There are others."

She looked at him, gratitude beaming off her, then gave one to each of her dogs. Tails thumped the ground and Manfred's ears appeared over the armrest of the couch. Wash chuckled again as she shared the popcorn amongst the four rookies.

South gave an angry "shh!" and Wash was quick to shut his mouth. He glanced at Michigan to see her sitting perfectly still. She was tense and looked uncomfortable. Wash frowned again, but couldn't figure out what to do to relieve the former-slave. He nudged Carolina, thankful that she was seated next to him, and gestured to Michigan.

Carolina took one look and cleared her throat. "Michigan, can you pass the popcorn over?"

"Yes ma- Of course." Michigan handed Wash the bowl, not looking either in the eye. She did, however, relax to watch the movie, despite not taking any more popcorn, even when it was offered.

Just as the heroes narrowly escaped by jumping down the garbage chute, Coco whined. Michigan placed a hand on the dog's head while simultaneously springing to her feet. She nodded to Carolina. "Patrol."

Carolina nodded back and turned back to the movie as the rookie agent left to her job. Almost as soon as the agent was out of earshot, Coco jumped on to the couch, taking her spot with a self-assured expression. Wash frowned at the dog, who only stared back at him, already confident in her superiority. Finally, he shrugged. Michigan could deal with it when she got back.

So, to Wash's minor surprise, when Michigan got back, she only shook her head at the dog and sat on the ground in front of her. Wash passed her the popcorn bowl and she took it, almost smiling in thanks.

Almost.


End file.
